Everything begins
by sassy-86
Summary: Serenity and Endymion are happily married and have a daughter by the name of Rini... Will everything be okay when dangers around the corner... (R&R)CHAPTER 3 UP NOW!
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer:** I'm only going to do this on the first chapter so don't sue me if you don't see it anymore, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. But I do own this story.

**AN:** I hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me if you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The clock was 8 a.m. when Serenity woke up. It was Saturday and she was going out with her family and friends on a picnic. She didn't get a lot of time for herself, because she had to work a lot, it comes with being a queen. But today she had free time to spend on herself, her family and her friends.

The sun was shining when Serenity went to the dining room to eat breakfast. There was nobody there, just a lot of food and papers she had to look over. Suddenly of nowhere, a 11-year old little pink haired girl appeared on the table.

Serenity looked at the girl with a smile and said with a tenderly voice, "Where did you come from my little princess?"

The little girl smiled and said, "Did you miss me, mommy?"

"All the time," Serenity said with a smile and continued, "Are you practicing magic again?"

"Yes I am," the little girl answered. Suddenly a long, black-green haired woman came into the room and said, "Little Lady, you can't just disappear like that."

"I know," the girl said with a sad voice.

"Then way did you?" the woman asked. The little girl was quiet for a while and turned to Serenity and then said with a adoringly voice, "I wanted to see mommy, because I missed her."

Serenity smiled and said, "I missed you to Rini, my little princess."

The little girl named Rini and the daughter of Serenity, jumped of the table into her mothers arms and gave her a big hug and said, "I love you mommy."

Serenity smiled with tears in her eyes and said, "Oh my little princess, I love you to."

Serenity hugged her daughter tightly and continued, "But now I need to get back to this, before we leave." Rini tumbled down from her mothers lap and said, "Okay, I'll go outside and play with Pu."

Pu was the woman with the long, black-green hair. Pu had a weird expression on her face. She didn't want to go outside and play, because she knew that Rini was going to do something mean. Serenity looked at Pu with a smile and asked, "Are you okay Pu, you look a little bit worried?"

"No my queen, I'll be fine," Pu said and walked away from the room. Serenity first looked at Pu as she was walking away and then turned to Rini and said with a serious voice, "Be nice to Pu."

"I'm always nice," Rini answered with a sneaky voice. Serenity looked at her, still very serious, "I mean it, be nice or you will not come to the picnic with me and the rest."

Rini looked at her mother and nodded her head while saying, "Okay mommy, I promise."

Serenity smiled once more at her daughter and then said, "Go now, go outside and play." Rini smiled back at her mother and then run of.

Serenity watched Rini run outside with a smile and then told herself, "I have to start with these papers, so I will be ready with them before 10 o'clock."

As she was looking over the papers she ate breakfast. Then she noticed a letter between couple of papers.

She opened it.

It was a letter from Serenity's husband, king Endymion. Serenity was very surprised, because it was 11 years old. She got it from him a day before there wedding. She didn't understand how it got into the work papers. She started to read the letter:

"Dear Serena.

You are the most important person in my life.  
I can't even start to describe the way I feel for you.  
Because my feelings can't be put into words.  
I think about you all the time.  
I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go.  
I remember the first time we met.  
When you thru your test results at me by mistake.  
I remember your face turning red when I looked at it.  
You where so chocked and screamed at me to mind my own business.  
And then walked away.  
I just looked at you with a smile.  
After that day, I couldn't get you out of my head.  
And every time I saw you somewhere, I just started to smile.  
And I needed to bug you, because you are so cute when you get mad.  
And our first kiss at the bal.  
It was amazing.  
But when we realized our feelings to each other.  
That's when it all began.  
Thru thick and thin, you stand by my side.  
And I thank you for that.  
You showed me the meaning of trust and love.  
And here we are, our wedding day is round the corner.  
I hope I can make you a very happy lady.  
I love you with all my heart and so much more.  
And I want to spend my whole life you, making you happy.

Love, Darien."

When Serenity ended the letter she was in tears. She still felt the same way after the letter as she felt the first time she read it, and the ten times after that, and the couple thousand after that.

She knew Endymion was her soul mate. He made her feel so happy and warm inside. She just loved him more and more every day. After a while of thinking about him, she broke down and cried, because she missed her husband. Endymion was away on business for couple of months.

As Serenity was crying, a couple of soldiers came into the room. Serenity wiped her tears and looked at them. One of the soldiers walked up to Serenity and gave her a letter. Serenity looked at the soldier and asked him, "What do you want or first of all who are you?" The one who gave Serenity the letter said, "You have to read the letter, milady."

"But if I don't want to," Serenity said.

The soldier looked at Serenity surprised and said, "But milady, then we can't help you." Serenity looked troubled and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Read the letter. We will be outside waiting," the soldier said. Before Serenity got the chance to say anything, the soldiers went out from the dining room and closed the door.

* * *

**AN:** Review please. 


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter 2**

Serenity opened the letter that the soldier had given her. It was from the captain of: Soldiers, who protect the royal family, and that was none other than an old friend of Serenity, Haruka. Haruka didn't want to be called as her friend but as her protector.

Haruka and her love, Michiru got married 15 years ago and after that they build an organization called: The protectors of the Moon Princess. Then they switch it to: Soldiers, who protect the royal family, because the princess got married, became a queen and had a baby.

So it became kind of different.

Haruka and Michiru didn't want to leave Serenity's side, so they stayed close as captain and co-captain of her protection. The letter said:

"Milady Queen.

We've been following evil activities that have been happening around you.

And we've found out that they're on the move and after you and your family.

You and your daughter are in grave danger and it's not safe for you there.

We think it's better if you come to the Moon Kingdom, so we can protect you.

Contact the rest of the scouts as quickly as possible and get moving.

And I'm serious about the quickness.

They are powerful don't fight them alone.

Captain, Ten'ou."

When Serenity finished the letter she just stared at it. She didn't know what to do or think, she was in chock, but at the same time in panic.

'My god, what shall I do,' Serenity thought to herself. But then she heard footsteps walking in the direction of the dining room. They stopped in front of the door and suddenly the door flew open and a blond haired woman with her sparkling blue eyes came in with the biggest smile and said, "What's up with all the soldiers? I thought they were going to body search me."

Then the girl had a funny impression on her face and said, "That's not a bad thought," and then started laughing. But she stopped as quick when she saw that Serenity was looking at her with a panicking face.

"What's wrong Serena?" The woman said as she quickly walked to Serenity's side. Serenity didn't say anything, she just handed the letter she had gotten from the soldier to the woman beside her. She read it. She too got a panicking face expression but quickly turned it to a smile.

"It's going to be fine, I'll inform everyone, I'll send Rini in so you two can go pack what you need, okay?" She said with a smiling face towards the panicking Serenity.

Serenity let out a little smile and said, "Okay."

Then the women turned around and started to walk to the door when Serenity continued, "Thank Mina."

The woman named Mina turned again to face Serenity and said, "Don't worry about it," and gave a blink and left the room. After she left couple minutes later Serenity heard small footsteps. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked out from the dining room to se her daughter walking towards her.

The little girl asked, "Are you ready, so we can leave for the picnic?"

Serenity griped her daughter's arm and started to drag her up the stairs and said, "Change of plans, we have to leave for the Moon Kingdom."

Rini didn't get it but she didn't question her mother and she had the chance to se her father who was somewhere around there. Serenity continued, "Pack only the necessary stuff, but not too much and do it fast," then she let go of her daughter's arm and Rini ran to her room fast and started packing.

Serenity did the same.

At the same time Mina told Pu everything and added, "Setsuna stay with Serena and Rini the whole time. Don't let them out of your site." Pu's real name was Setsuna, but was only called Pu by Serenity and Rini.

Setsuna takes her work seriously so she said, "I'll be by their said every second until we get to the Moon Kingdom." Mina gave a smile, "I know you will, the rest of us will be there as quickly as possible."

Then she ran away and left Setsuna there by herself thinking, 'That woman, she's too great to be true,' she smiled at the shape of Mina fading away with her blond, long hair flying in the air. Then she turned around to walk inside the palace and see if the queen and the princess would be ready.

In Serenity's room at the same time.

"Oh where is it, where have I but it," Serenity mumbled. Then there was a nock on the door and Serenity turned around and opened it. There stood her lovely daughter all packed.

Serenity was surprised and said with lift eye browns, "You're already packed?" The little girl gave a gently smile and said, "Of course, you said to do it fast."

Serenity giggled, Rini looked at her mother and giggled back. A clearing of a throat interrupted them; they turned around to see Setsuna standing there with a smile.

Rini smiled at her, "Hello Pu, I'm ready but not this mother of mine," and gave out a giggle as Setsuna did too.

While Serenity looked with a pout on her lips and puppy eyes, "Hey, you little rug rat." Rini just started laughing, so did her mother. Then Setsuna once again interrupted them, "Sorry to interrupted this little laughing party, but if you're not ready, you should started packing."

Then Serenity turned around and started packing while asking, "Have you seen my star-locket, that one Darien gave me?"

"Oh, you mean the golden on that place that melody?" Rini asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, wait here," Rini left and couple of minutes later she returned with the locket, "Here," she gave it to her mother. Serenity then asked, "Where did you find it?"

"I hade it in my room, so I could fall a sleep to the beautiful melody every time I missed daddy." Serenity wiped her eyes from tears that filled her eyes and gave her daughter a big hug.

"Now are you ready?" asked the non-petitioned Setsuna. Serenity let go of her daughter and said, "Yes I am."

"Good, so now I can asked the servant to take your bags down to the car," Setsuna continued.

Serenity took her daughters hand and together they walked down the stairs and out to the car where soldiers were standing in two lines. Setsuna was right behind them as well as the servant. Serenity let go of her daughter's hand and let her go in first, fallowed by her self and then Setsuna.

One of the soldiers closed the door and waited for the servant to be ready. As the servant was the soldier banged softly on the car, and then it drove of, behind a couple of cars with soldier and before a couple of cars with soldiers.

They where driving in total silence for almost one and a half hours until they were at a privet jet-rocket. It was white with a golden moon on it. It was the royal jet. Serenity and Rini were walking hand in hand up the stairs to the jet followed by Setsuna and a couple of soldiers who were carrying the bags and then all the rest of the soldiers.

The door closed.

The engine was but on.

And then they took of.

It was a flight of six hours.

* * *

**AN:** Well that was the second chapter, hope you like and please review. 


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter 3**

6 hours later they landed on the moon base, safe and sound. They were walking down the steps from the rocket, when Rini saw none other than Captain Ten'ou and the co-captain Kaioh.

"Ruka, Michi! Here!" Screamed the overly excited princess and ran straight into the open arms of captain Ten'ou, who hugged the living daylight out of the child.

A little concerned for the little princess, co-captain Kaioh tapped her lover on the shoulder and said, "Ruka, the child needs air."

She looked first at Michiru and then at the little princess she was suffocating and embarrassed, she let go of the child, "Sorry there, got a little to happy, I think."

"You think? I've never seen you so cuddly before, Haruka," smirked Serenity.

The said woman blushed three different shades of red and cast her eyes at the ground and sheepishly answered, "I kind of, erm… Were worried… And, eh… I missed the little rug rat."

Rini wrinkled her nose and said in an annoyed voice, "What is it with you and mother and the rug rat thing?" Haruka just gave a smirk and Serenity giggled and said, "Because you are one," making Rini pout.

When Serenity stopped giggling, she turned to Haruka and asked in a singsong voice, "Don't I get a hug?" Haruka just let out aggravated sigh and gave Serenity her hug, who were all smiles at the moment.

"I missed you, Meatball Head," Haruka whispered in Serenity's ear.

When they pulled apart they headed for the palace at the moon. The ride took only about half an hour.

When they got to their destination, a 16-year-old Hotaru met them, "Welcome, Milady."

"Hotaru, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you!" Serenity informed the girl, and Hotaru just smiled as an answer.

Soon, Rini stepped forward with a huge smile, "Hiya Taru, nice to see ya again!"

"You too," she replied.

"Would you be so kind and take rug rat here to her room and keep her occupied for a while?" Haruka asked Hotaru, who gave a polite nod and started to walk away with Rini at her heels.

Serenity watched them walk away and when she couldn't see them any more she asked, without turning to look at the others beside her, "So, what's up?"

"Last time I checked, it was the ceiling," a new voice said.

Serenity turned around and when she saw whom it was, she gave a joyful squeal, "Andrew!"

Serenity ran at Andrew and jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. He caught her and gave a warm-hearted chuckle, "I missed you too, Sere."

Serenity let go of Andrew to check him out; he was still as handsome as ever and she told him as much, "Looking good, Drew. Mina is a lucky woman, you know."

Andrew smiled at that and said with a voice full of adoringly voice, "I'm the lucky one."

"But you're not even close to my Darien," Serenity continued with a mischievous smile.

Andrew immediately got a perfectly feigned look of shock on his face, "But Serena, honey, how can I go on with life, knowing I'm the second best?"

"You'll manage," Haruka interrupted. Beside her Michiru hid a chuckle.

"Ah, you wound me, Captain Ruka," Andrew mocked and Haruka let out a growl. This time, Michiru didn't hide her chuckle, and she grabbed her lover's arm and said with laughter in her voice,

"That's enough from you two. I'll take this one to the central and Andrew, why don't you take Serena here to the kitchen and feed her."

"Yes, why don't you do that, Drew," Serenity said with a dreamy expression on her face, as food was mentioned.

Michiru dragged Haruka of, and Serenity dragged a bemused Andrew away towards the kitchen.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long to update, but now a new chapter is up, FINALLY. I hope you like it, it's a bit short but it's something, right? Be friendly and review.

**And thanks to you all who have reviewed:**

**Guardian Neptune**, **Lady I** and **Satyavati**: Thanks for your kind reviews.

**mae**: I know there are some errors but we all have them, but thanks anyway for telling me.

**AMI MIZUNO1**: lol You don't have to worry about anyone dieing, epically Darien (I have changed there names if your wondering). I'm not that cruel, yet. No, but seriously thanks for the threat. Grins

**luin-lote**: My lovely BETA. Tack för dina fina ord (For those who don't speak Swedish: Thank you for your lovely words).


End file.
